Previews
by MercuryManson
Summary: This is the few previews of the stories I'll do in the future.


**Merry Early Christmas! Hi, people! I'm so excited for Christmas. I haven't been here for a long time, and we can all blame school for that. :D So, to prove that I haven't run out of story ideas, I'm gonna put some previews of what will become of my future stories. It's not much, but it's all I got, so stop reading this, and read down there!**

**P.S. I feel so bad for what happened to the 6 adults and 20 children in Newtown, Connecticut. :(**

* * *

**Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Casey and Vyolet**

"This is Foster's home for imaginary friends." "Wow..." Casey said, as she and Mac walked near the house, "I've never been so close to this house before. So, this is where you go to see your imaginary friend?" "Yeah. Everyday, after school, and on the weekends," Mac said. "That's amazing! I bet your imaginary friend is so cool!" Casey said. "Uh...don't bet on it." Mac knocked the door. The door open, revealed Bloo. "Hey, Mac!" Bloo turned towards Casey, "And some other girl I don't know. Listen, Mac! I got an awesome thing we can do."

"No, Bloo. We're not gonna play with your paddleball," Mac said. "Oh, come on! I know I can do it, if I just concentrate." Bloo noticed Casey again. "Seriously, who's this girl, and why is she here, and not leaving yet?" He asked. Mac rolled his eyes, before saying, "Casey, this is my _cool _imaginary friend, Bloo. Bloo, this is Casey, a girl in my school." "Yeah, whatever," Bloo said, nonchalantly. "It's nice to meet you, Bloo. You seem like a lot of fun to play with," Casey complimented. "I am?" Bloo asked. "Yeah, and you're pretty creative, and adventurous. I knew you would be cool." Bloo smiled, wildly. "I like this girl, already!" he said, "Come on, Stacey. I'll give you a tour."

"It's Casey," Casey corrected. "Lacey. Got it. Let's go!" Bloo dragged Casey to another room. "Bloo, wait up!" Mac ran after them.

**Ed, Edd n Eddy: Hush Little Ed**

"Oh, Double D!" Al said, running in Double D's garage. Alex came in next. "I wonder where Sockhead went. He did said he wanted to show you something, Allie," she said. Allie came in after her, seeing Double D's busted garage. "Well, by observing this disturbing mess happened with the garage, I say Ed and Eddy was here, and all three of them already left," she said. "Man, look at all this stuff," Alex said, looking at Double D's inventions, "Probably didn't work out for the Eds, with their scams."

Alex saw Double D's current machine. "This looks new," she said. "It appears that this machine is the surprise that Double D wants to show me. It's so functional, and well-designed," Allie said. "Can it make toast?" Al asked. "I highly think this device can make anything or anyone a toast, Al," Allie said, "but we can find out what it is, until the Eds come back. Shall we leave, ladies?" Allie was about to leave, until she heard her sisters laughing. She looked at Al and Alex pressing buttons on the machine.

"Stop! You two are not supposed to touch that. What are you doing?!" "We're trying to see how this thing works," Alex explained. "Pressing buttons is fun!" Al said. Then, they went back to pressing buttons. "Stop! Halt! Quit it! ENOUGH ALREADY!" Allie yelled.

Al saw the age-turners. "Ooh, this looks cool." She turned it down to a _Few Months_, then press the red button. That's when the machine starts working. The Als slowly backed away from it. "Oh dear. Now look what you've done," Allie said. "What's it doing, Allie?" Alex asked. "I'm not sure, but I'm afraid to find out!" The machine evaporated the Als, as they screamed. "NOT COOL! NOT COOL!"

Then, everything went black.

**Ed, Edd n Eddy: Twinkle, Twinkle Little Ed**

Double D looked at his old invention. "Just when, I was trying to impress Allie, this machine just made everything worse. Well, I guess that's the end of it." Double D was about to cover it, until- "HEY, DOUBLE D!" Double D jumped up, seeing Eddy and Ed. "Eddy, you know I hate it when you do that!" Double D said. "What are you doing, anyway?" Eddy asked. "I'm just covering up my old _Youth-celator. _It wasn't what I wanted it to expect from Allie," Double D said.

"You mean, when you turn her into a little baby?" Ed guessed. Double D blushed. "Um...well, it wasn't my intention to turn her into an infant, but...I guess you can say that," He said. "That machine has been nothing, but trouble! Just throw that hunk of junk away!" Eddy said. "Well, basically, it wasn't that much of a trouble. The situation of it was, Eddy. Why, who would've thought the Als would actually go near my machine, and just touch a button, even if they don't know what's it for?" "Ah, pretty button..." Double D and Eddy turned towards Ed, who was looking at the machine.

"No, Ed!" It was too late. Ed touched the button, which made the machine evaporated the Eds.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Then, everything went black.

**Ed, Edd n Eddy: Little Turkey On The Way**

"This is bad! This is _really _bad!" Alex said, pacing up and down. "Um...Alex. If I may, what is the problem if your cousins are visiting?" Double D asked, "Is there a rivalry between you?" "Of course not," Allie said, "We care for our cousins. It's just...they're different in a way." "That's why I call them the SCEWs," Alex said. The Eds looked at each other. "The SCEWs?" They repeated. "Yeah," Allie responded, "It stands for _Sweet_...". "..._Cool_..." Al said. "..._Evil_..." Alex said. "..._Weirdos_," Adam and Autumn said.

"We love our family," Allie said. "It's just some of the family, we can't stand!" Alex said, "Especially, our Aunt Jo." "Have you ever talked to your parents about them, or your aunt, to be specific?" Double D suggested. "We did, but Mother and Father strictly said, that we have to respect her, just to not hurt Uncle Mike's feelings," Allie explained. "We've got used to Carrie and Brad," Al said. "But not Katie nor Julie," Adam said. "It's like the half we like, and the other half we don't like," Autumn said. "Well, family is very important, especially on Thanksgiving," Double D said, "I'm sure you'll get along with your family, just fine."

"Hello, Alex. How's my _favorite _cousin?"

Alex gritted her teeth.

"_Katie_..."

* * *

**And that's all I can put in there for now. I want to know what y'all think. Trust me, there's more stories than that, but I just put these in there. By the time I get out of school, I'll be doing all these stories. I promise!** **:)**


End file.
